An Interesting Reaction
by Rebekahek623
Summary: Sequel to A Delayed Reaction: I knew going into this that James would have an interesting reaction to getting married, but I didn’t expect Sirius’s reaction. No, I will not ‘give him back’!
1. Chapter 1

**Here it is! An Interesting Reaction! I'm sure you are all waiting on the edge of your seats to read this! But first, a brief word from your author. **

**Remember, I know exactly where I am taking this story. I do know what J.K. Rowling has written in her stories, and I do know who is dating whom, when, and where in the Harry Potter world. Please trust me on this and don't criticize my story until I've had the chance to tell the whole thing. **

**My alpha (because she's too cool to be a beta), Alex, is the most amazing person in the entire world.**

**Other than that…I own a brand new copy of PoA (Thank you mommy!) and about $20. That's really about it.**

READ ON! 

Beth looked over the living room for the umpteenth time that day to see if anything was out of place. Nothing was, of course, because she was the only one home. It was just as perfect as it had been when she fixed it this morning. She paced back into the kitchen, and saw that everything was as it should be in there too. Beth's hands ran through her hair. It had been three months since the day of her wedding, and since they all gone their separate ways off that train home, the seven of them hadn't all been together at the same time. Lily and James had been planning their wedding and working, Peter had been disappearing for weeks at a time without explanation, Sirius had bought this ridiculous magical motorbike and was taking Sam on spastic trips every few days, and Remus and Beth had a honeymoon to go on, and a flat to buy.

But finally they were all getting together tonight in Beth and Remus's new flat. Beth wanted everything to be absolutely perfect for the great get-together of the Marauders and the Ladies Fair. Beth sighed in relief as she heard the door swing open and Remus call out, "Beth? Where are you?"

"Kitchen!" Beth called back and Remus came in and gave her a great big kiss.

"How was your day, Mrs. Lupin?" Remus asked, still holding Beth close.

"It was fine, Mr. Lupin, how was your day?"

"Just fine. It felt like it would drag on forever though, I just couldn't wait for tonight. When is everyone coming?"

"They should arrive any minute now." Beth pulled herself in closer to Remus. "I'm so excited." She whispered into Remus's shoulder.

Remus ran his hand down the length of her hair. "Me too, honey, me too."

When everyone arrived, it did not take very long for the group to flow right into the meeting, as if they hadn't left Hogwarts and were simply on another break. It wasn't long at all before Sirius put something down Peter's pants, or Lily scolded James for a rude joke.

_It's interesting to see that not much has really changed,_ Beth wrote in the notebook that she had propped on her knee, _but it's fun to know just how much it has._

The mood shifted, and the room became serious briefly as they discussed what was going on in the wizarding world today. They talked about a few recent murders, and the rapid gain in power that Voldemort and his Death Eaters seemed to have.

"Okay. Enough of all this You-Know-Who talk, Lets think about something happy." Peter snapped, "Lily, James, What's up with your wedding?"

"Well, I've already asked Sam to be my maid of honor, and she's accepted." Lily smiled.

"And, if he promises to behave himself, we would like to have Sirius as the best man." James commented sheepishly.

"What? Well, of course I'll behave myself!" Sirius stood up, in a rather dignified manor, "I swear I won't be drunk for the ceremony, unlike _somebody_ we know."

"Hey! If they hadn't decided to elope right in the middle of one of the best parties in Hogwarts history, then I would've been sober!" James also jumped to his feet.

"Boys, boys, settle down." Remus murmured.

Sirius laughed. "Listen to him. All married and grown-up. Aren't you just ready to raise your family?" He teased.

"Well, he better be, he's only got seven months to prepare for it." Beth commented off-hand.

Her comment was almost ignored, but then all at once everyone turned to look at her.

"Seven months? As in, two less than nine?" James asked.

"Very good, James." Remus laughed, "All those years at school did you some good."

"You're two months pregnant?" Sam whispered.

"I am two months pregnant." Beth replied. Everyone jumped up at once and charged at her, and she quickly found herself in the center of a crazy group hug.

"Why are we only hearing about this now?" Sam scolded from somewhere to Beth's left.

"We were waiting so that we could tell all of you at once," Remus replied.

"And you all just couldn't sit still. Every weekend, someone else was gone." Beth laughed.

"Well, that'll teach us to have lives, won't it?" James's laughed from Beth's right.

"Two Months pregnant. Out little Bethie is all grown up!" Sirius sighed, pulling out of the massive group hug, leading the others to do the same.

"A Him or a Her?" Peter asked.

"We don't know. We want to be surprised." Remus laughed.

"Well, do you have names yet?" Lily pressed.

"Well, we did promise our first born son to be Sirius's name-sake, didn't we?" Beth laughed, "But if it's a girl, we don't have a clue."

For the next few hours, they all talked about names for Beth's child and prospective names for Lily and James's future children as well. Dinner and Desert passed quickly, and before they knew it everyone had headed home and Remus and Beth were all alone again.

Beth rolled her eyes as Remus propped her feet up on a pillow. "You know I am only pregnant. I can still move on my own and such."

"I know, I know," Remus said, tucking a blanket around Beth's waist, "But I love taking care of you. Plus, I want my baby to be big and strong and his mummy happy."

"Well, then, stop fidgeting with the bed, and come lay down." Beth commanded and Remus's obliged. "After all, this is my last night with your for a couple of days."

Remus kissed her forehead. "I'm sorry."

Beth waved her hand dismissively. "It's through no fault of your own." The next three days Remus was staying in James and Lily's basement for transformations. Beth's mom came to their apartment to help Beth, because these parts of the pregnancy were some of the most difficult, and being that Beth's Mother was the only known woman to be pregnant with such "Circumstances", she was the best woman to help.

"Oh, God, Mum, isn't there a spell that can make this stop hurting?"

"Elizabeth, Dear, there isn't a spell in the world that could get rid of that much pain." Beth's mother put a hot towel over Beth's slightly swollen stomach. "Honey, have you told Remus?"

"That his unfortunate condition puts me is so much pain I wish to kill every nerve cell in my entire body when he already feels guilty that any children we have will probably be werewolves? No, I really haven't." Beth snapped at her mother.

"Elizabeth Micrada!"

"Elizabeth Lupin, and…I'm sorry, Mum, it just hurts." Beth put her hands over her stomach as another wave of pain shot through it, and her mother rested a second hot towel on her forehead. "It's like the baby is biting at the inside of my stomach. It's insane."

"Oh, I know, honey. I wish I could tell you that it gets better, but it really doesn't. But believe me, when you first hold that baby in your arms and recognize your husband's nose and your lips, it's all worth it."

"I'd pity that poor child if it's a werewolf and has Remus's nose." Beth laughed weakly as the pain relaxed for a moment.

"Elizabeth! Be nice to your husband!"

"I am being nice to my husband. He just has a big nose. He knows it." Beth winced again as another pain ripped inside her stomach. "Dear God, I think I just might kill him."

"Just wait until you start labor, Elizabeth. At that point, sharp objects should not be within a twenty mile radius of you."

""

"Beth is pregnant." Lily said, folding down the corner of her blanket.

"I know, Hun, I was there when they said it and you've been reminding me every hour or so for the past two days. Something on your mind, Lily?"

"It's just, them getting married was no big deal. In the back of my mind they've always been married. But a kid..." Lily crawled into bed and stared up at the ceiling for a few seconds, "I guess this just makes if official. Hogwarts is over; we have to grow up now."

James crawled into bed next to her. "Yeah, we have to grow up now, but it'll be fun. Plus, we have to grow up to get married, don't we?"

"Well, yeah."

"And don't you want to get married?"

"Of course."

"Then there you go. Now let's stop this. No one would expect that Lily Evans is hesitant to grow up and James Potter would have to talk her into it, and honestly, it's creeping me out." James gave Lily a big kiss and turned on his side away from her.

"You know what else no one would expect?" Lily murmured

"What?"

"That when lying in a bed with Lily Evans, James Potter would turn his back to her, and instead, Lily Evans would have to coax him into doing something."

"Oh? Something?" James turned back to face Lily.

"Yeah, Something."

"You know what everyone would expect, though?" James laughed.

"What's that?"

"That Lily Evans wouldn't have to do all that much coaxing at all to get James to agree to something."

""

Peter picked at his nails in an absent minded-way. It was odd to sit, in his own apartment, and although he had been living there alone for a few months now, the silence still sat weird with him. He let his hand fall back down to the table in front of him, and wondered just what he was going to do for the rest of the night before heading up to bed.

Luckily, the random pops that sounded a few seconds later answered that for him.

"Pettigrew, you have been summoned by the Dark Lord for a report on any information you have collected recently about the Potters and their friends." Snape's silky voice slid from beneath one of the many masked men now standing in Peter's Kitchen.

"Yes, yes, of course." Peter rose to his feet and began to go change, but Snape stopped him for a moment.

"Pettigrew, it better be good today. If it is, then the Dark Lord will make you a more permanent member of our little organization here." Peter instinctively gripped his forearm.

"Of course. My information is always good." Peter mumbled, and then disappeared into his bedroom to change.

""

"Sirius Lupin. Baby Sirius Lupin. The oh-so-handsome Sirius Lupin."

"Sirius, please stop that. You've been saying it for two days now and you sound ridiculously gay saying Sirius Lupin over and over again." Sam pulled her hair back into a ponytail and adjusting her jacket.

"Sorry, but I'm excited. Do you really think that they will name their baby boy after me?" Sirius handed Sam her helmet, and put his own on.

"Of course they will. You know Beth; she can't go back on a promise. The big question is: What will his Middle name be?" Anyway, let's get going. I want to hit Switzerland before Sunrise." Sam pulled her helmet on, and Sirius kicked his motorbike to life.


	2. Chapter 2

1**Oh My Goodness, Guys, I am so sorry! AP Testing snuck up on me, and the theatre show I'm working on has been absorbing all energy, and just when summer hits, I think I'm free, but it turns out I'm having surgery on the 26****th****, and there are a billion things I have to finish before then!! I hate it when I don't update quickly, and I will try my very best to do better next time, I swear…Please don't hate me! X-( **

"I don't want to. You can't make me. No!" Sirius pulled an extra pillow over his head.

"Sirius Leo Black. Get out of bed right this second, you have to go to work." Sam pulled the pillow off just as fast as Sirius put it back on his head.

"Samantha Susan Sercose. See I can use full names too!" Sam rolled her eyes and pulled yet another pillow of Sirius's head. When he finally got down to Sirius himself, he turned to face her. "I am a desendent of the noble house of Black, I should get to sleep in without having to go to work." Sirius muttered, half-asleep.

"Yes, the noble house of Black. If you want your inheritance then go deny your Gryffindor ways and commit to ridding the world of blood traitors." Sam said, bringing Sirius a cup of tea.

"Yeah, that's the downside to this whole 'noble house' thing." Sirius took the tea from Sam and took a sip. "I still don't like having to get up early."

"You don't have to like it, but you have to do it. At least you're working with James, right?"

"I guess so."

"So, it could be worse. Rise and shine, my puppy dog friend, you have things to do, places to go, people to see."

"Mysteries to unravel, training to complete, pranks to be played."

"Sirius! Don't you dare! Not on the first day!"

Sirius smiled at his girlfriend and drained the rest of his tea. "Don't worry, Samantha Darling. I am just going to work with James. I won't do anything he doesn't start." Sirius went into the bath room to get ready, and Sam waited on their bed, somehow feeling a bit nervous about Sirius's first day at work.

""

Lily rolled over and work up, feeling like something was missing. She sat up, bleary eyed, and tried to figure out what was out of place. The she realized that the shower was already running, and James was out of bed. Lily looked at the clock. Usually it would take a literal fire under him to get James up this early. Lily got up and knocked on the bathroom door. "James? Why are you up so early?"

"Sirius is coming into work today! Boss says we can probably work together, as long as I promise to help train him and not to simply fool around!" Lily heard that eager little boy voice that James reserved especially for moments when he was extremely excited. Lily yawned and headed back towards the bed.

"Wake me up when you're done in the shower." Sam and I are going with Beth to make sure her little baby is okay." Lily called over her shoulder.

"Can do!" James yelled back before beginning to sing an old Beatles song.

Lily pulled a pillow over her head. She liked it better when James was not a morning person.

""

Peter dragged an old chair across the living room of the old muggle house that Snape was making his residence. "You know, this would go much faster if you would let me have my wand back."

"Now, now, Pettigrew. The Dark Lord believes you need to build work ethic and character. He instructed me to make sure that you achieved that. And I just happened to need some help moving, so what better way to build character and help out your fellow group member."

Peter grunted as he gave the chair one last tug into position. "Um, yeah, but I, um, need to get a real job, you know. Bills to pay and that sort of thing…heh."

Snape simply shook his head. "Obviously, Pettigrew, you are even slower than I originally thought. As long as you are with the Dark Lord, then the Dark Lord, then the Dark Lord will take care of you. But don't get on his bad side, because then he will take care of you in an entire different sense."

Peter swallowed nervously. He really didn't like Snape's tone. Peter wondered one again what he had gotten himself into.

"After all, Pettigrew, haven't we always taken care of you. You're always welcome amongst the Death Eaters."

Peter sighed. Snape had a point. He didn't feel inferior to anyone in the Death Eaters, except for Snape and, well, the Dark Lord himself. But that was to be expected. Peter stood up a little straighter.

"That's the Spirit. Now about this couch…"

""

Beth and Remus sat across from each other at the breakfast table. "What are you plans for today?" Remus asked.

"Sam and Lily are taking me to St. Mungos today for a baby check-up. Then I think we will go out to lunch. How about you?"

"I have to go interview this guy who is being represented in one of our books to make sure he's being "Accurately portrayed"" Remus took a bite of toast, "Such an exciting life, the life of a non-fiction editor."

"Yes, well, it brings in the money, doesn't it?" Beth smiled across the table.

"Well, I suppose I should go get some of that money now, huh?" Remus said, standing and stepping away from the table, "I'll see you when I get home?"

"I'll be here." Beth blew her husband a kiss across the room and watched as he headed out the door for work.

""

"Are you sure you don't want to know the gender?" Sam asked again as she waited in the St. Mungo's Maternity Ward waiting room with Beth and Lily.

"I am sure. It's going to be a surprise." Beth repeated for the umpteenth time.

"Have you and Remus chosen any names yet?" Lily asked, eager to prevent another rant from Sam about how knowing a baby's gender can make the entire life of the child five hundred times better.

"Well, for the boy we've pretty much settled on Sirius Alexander Lupin," Beth answered, and Sam beamed just a little, "But for a girl, we're pretty much torn."

"Torn between what?"

"Either Charlotte Marie Lupin, or Isabella Jane Lupin."

"Ooo...Fancy names there, Mrs. Lupin. You're just trying to raise a spoiled little brat aren't you?" Sam joked.

"No, we aren't we just want a proper name for a proper young girl, that is all." Beth replied, the hint of a laugh coming through.

"Oh, she'll be proper alright. Properly shy, nose in a book or notebook all the time. No excitement at all coming from either Mum or Pop." Sam teased right back.

"Mrs. Lupin?" A nurse came over towards them.

"Yes. Wish me luck, girls."

"Luck." Both Sam and Lily echoed as Beth wandered off into the examination room.

""

**Slow and Short too!!! I am soooooo so so so so sooooooo sorry!! I will try to do better next time I swear.**

**Remember...Reviewsa Very happy author!**

**Bekah**


	3. Chapter 3

Sirius fidgeted with a hole in the sleeve of his robes. He hated this part of Order meetings. Reviewing the deaths and injuries caused by Lord Voldemort, and creating a list of possible new Death Eaters was not fun for him. He looked up to see the disgusted look on James's face, the mourning look on Remus's face, and the worried look on Peter's face. Clearly, this was not their favorite part either.

A taller man, whose name escaped Sirius, continued to talk, "Most Recently a family of five was killed, the wife, her two sons, and her daughter were magical, but the husband was a muggle. They were killed by the Avada Kedavra curse in a locked room. Aurors completed an "Autopsy" and reported back to muggle law enforcement that the family died due to a gas leak which suffocated them." The tall man nodded to Dumbledore, and retook his seat. Dumbledore stood and called on another man to report on the newest suspected growths of Voldemort's ranks.

That man stood, cast a nervous glance down the table to the youngest members of the order, and began to talk.

"I'm afraid to announce that he-who-mustn't-be-named seems to be recruiting young again. Many students from the Slytherin house of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry are suspected of joining the ranks of the Death Eaters. All cases are currently speculation, none have yet been confirmed."

The man finished quickly, obviously eager to sit down, but before he could, Dumbledore spoke up. "Please read off the list of suspected students."

The man glanced to the younger members of the order before reading out. "Mr. Douglas Masson, Seventh Year, Miss Maria Barber, Seventh Year, Mr. Matthew Stevens, Seventh Year, Miss Susan Hollis, Sixth Year, Mr. David O'Neill, Sixth Year, and most recently added was Mr. Regulus Black, Sixth Year."

Sirius ripped the hole in his sleeve a little bigger.

""

Sam sat quietly in the living room of her childhood home. It felt weird to be back there, but at the same time, comforting.

But mostly, it felt sad. Today was the anniversary of her father's accident, so she had come home to take care of her mother. Sam, for the most part, had moved passed her father's death. Sure, she still had her moments where she felt like she couldn't handle a world without her dad, but, most of the time she felt that she need to keep living her life to make her dad proud.

Her mother, however, was a different story. Every year on this day, her mum couldn't help but mentally relive that tragic phone call, the rust to St. Mungo's, hearing the time of Death being called, and the trip to Hogwarts to inform her daughter of the tragedy. For a Day, Mrs. Sercose was as good as useless, and Sam was okay with letting her had that day. She would take care of her mother this day, every year, until one of them die.

""

Lily waited nervously as she sat in the restaurant her parents frequently took her to as a girl. She sipped on her tea and watched the door. After a few minutes, she saw her sister enter, say hi to the hostess that had been there since they were babies, and make her way over.

"Make it quick, Lily. I have things to do." Petunia said while fidgeting in her purse, not even bothering to look at Lily.

"I'm getting Married, Petunia. Next June."

"Yes, And?"

"I wanted to invite you. I know you won't come, and I know for some reason you hate me, but I wanted to invite you. You're still my sister, whether you like me or not."

"That's nice, Lily. That really is. But I need to get back to the house." Lily nodded, and tried not to act hurt. She had been expecting this after all. But then, she saw her sister's hand.

"Petunia Evans? Are you Married?"

Petunia looked up at her sister for the first time that meeting. "Yes, Lily, I married Vernon Dursley." Lily stood up quickly, and her sister rose as well.

"Well, then, good-bye Mrs. Dursley. I'll call you when I'm pregnant. Because I believe you should keep your family informed."

"Well then, good-bye Ms. Evans. I'll expect your call and try to ignore it." With that comment, Lily stormed out of the restaurant and wondered just what she had done to deserve a sister that treated her like that.

""

The meeting had ended about an hour ago. Sirius hadn't moved. Remus, James, and Peter all sat around him, at a loss for what to say.

Finally, Sirius opened his mouth. "Regulus."

"Yeah…"James muttered

"He was an complete ass to me, but he's still my little brother, you know?" Sirius said in a deadpan kind of voice.

"It's just speculation. Nothing has been confirmed." Remus said softly.

"He's better than this." Sirius slammed his fist on the table and quickly left the room.

"He'll be okay, won't he?" Peter asked nervously.

"I dunno, Wormtail, I honestly don't know." James sighed.

**I Know Guys, I know it is way too short, and I am really really sorry about that. But I wanted to ask you a question.**

I've been going through some of my old notebooks and I've found a few different sections of A Delayed Reaction that never actually made it into the story, Such as Lily and James's first kiss (before they started dating), Sirius and Sam's first botched attempt to get Lily and James together, Beth and Remus Fluff and so much more. My question is would you all be interested in reading those? Just curious.

Sorry again, I will try to do better, I swear : )   
Bekah


	4. Chapter 4

"I love New Year's Eve." Sirius laughed as he leaned back on his couch, glass of firewhiskey in his hand.

"Why is that?" Remus asked from a nearby armchair.

"Because, whenever you do something wrong, you can say, 'Oh! I am so sorry. I swear not to do that for at least the rest of the year!' and you only have to wait a few hours before you can do it again." Sirius raised his glass in a toast, and James and Peter raised their glasses to meet it.

"I swear to god, Sirius, if you grab my ass at 12:01 in the morning that will be all you know of 1979." Sam scolded as she came into the room handing Lily a champagne and Beth a ginger ale.

"You know how scary 1979 is going to be?" Lily sighed.

"I know," Beth rested her hand on her five month pregnant belly, "A little Lupin, Lily and James finally getting married…"

"And unfortunately the rise of one of the darker times in wizarding history." Remus added.

Peter gave a little involuntary shudder, and James waved his hand in the air as if swatting away a little bug. "No. No downer talks on the holiday of fresh beginnings! Do you think we can all manage to stay happy for at least another hour and a half? Is that possible?"

"Aww, cut poor little Remmy some slack," Sirius tipped his glass back and finished his firewhiskey, "He can't help but worry about the world outside. He just wants the best for his soon-to-be baby."

"Come on, though, James is right. Think happy thoughts!" Beth smiled, "Reflect on the past year, remember the good times, etc, etc."

"You know the funny thing about the past year?" Lily laughed.

"What's that?"

"We've been 'on our own' for six months now, and for some reason, I still feel entirely unprepared for it."

"Like that time you set the stove on fire?" Sirius laughed.

"You can't even talk, Sirius. Up until a week ago you didn't even know how to fold your own laundry." Sam laughed back.

"Hey! I've had a house-elf my whole life, at Grimmauld Place, the Potter House and at Hogwarts. It's not my fault that I was a spoiled child."

"But it is your fault you're a spoiled brat." Remus muttered under his breath.

"What was that Lupin?" Sirius jumped off the couch.

"Oh, nothing. Nothing at all." Remus smiled sweetly.

"You know, I've always considered Beth strong enough to be a single mother." Sirius commented, pushing up his sleeves.

"Now, now, boys. We're all friends here." Sam said, sensing a wrestling match brewing.

"Friends, my ass." Sirius knocked Remus off his arm chair and was quickly put into a head-lock by the slightly stronger and quicker werewolf.

"Say 'Uncle', Padfoot."

"Never!"

"Say, 'Uncle Sirius Black is weaker than Daddy Remus Lupin.'"

"Not even if you cursed me!"

"Say it." Remus laughed, pulling a little tighter on Sirius' neck, but not enough to seriously hurt him.

"Uncle Sirius Black is weaker than Daddy Remus Lupin." Sirius whispered. Remus let go of him, and Sirius added, "For the rest of the year."

Remus sprung for Sirius again, and Sam jumped up as if to pull them apart, but then thought better of it and sat back down.

"So," Beth continued as if nothing was going on, "What are our New Year Resolutions this year?"

"Maybe I will attempt to teach my boyfriend how to properly conduct himself at social gatherings." Sam thought aloud, but as Sirius and Remus rolled over and knocked down a table she sighed. "Or maybe I will just stick with the tried and true 'Eat less, exercise more.' James?"

"Find Better Friends?" He winced as something behind him was knocked to floor with a sickening crash. "Peter?"

"I'll have to go with a ditto." Peter waited for Sirius to finish a list of swear words as Remus seemed to get the upper hand again before asking Lily about her resolutions.

"Probably just to keep my head until June first."

"Yes, I am not a big fan of the decapitated bride picture." James laughed.

Another crash echoed through the house, and then there was silence. Everyone turned to see Remus sitting on Sirius's back. "Paddy, mate, you know how I hate to fight, and you know that I especially hate it when you provoke me to do so. Can we promise to stop this?"

"Yes, Daddy." Sirius muttered bitterly.

"Good boy. Now, I bet if you ask Sam nicely, she'll get you a refill on your firewhiskey, okay?"

"Yeah!" Sirius leapt up as soon as Remus stood up, and held his glass right beneath Sam's nose.

"What do we say, Sirius?" Sam teased.

"Please."

"Please what?"

"Please may I have some more firewhiskey so I can drink away the memories of Daddy Lupin kicking my ass?"

Sam laughed and took Sirius's glass from him. "Come on, lets all migrate to the kitchen. There are snacks in there anyway."

Lily helped Beth up, but then hung back. James turned and noticed her hanging back, and raised his eyebrow in question.

"Um, Sam, I'm going to step outside for a bit of fresh air." Lily called, a small smile creeping onto her face.

"You know what; I think I'll step out with her. Just to make sure nothing happens to her." James called as well, quickly figuring out Lily's idea.

"Whatever. Have fun snogging on the stoop you two." Sirius called back, clearly happy to have more firewhiskey in his hands.

Lily and James dipped out of the house and stood just outside the door. "That Sirius Black, much too deductive for his own good." Lily laughed.

"Well, we wouldn't want to make him a liar, now would we?" James took a step forward, forcing Lily into the wall of the entrance way. Lily couldn't help but giggle as James kissed the corner of her mouth. She was about to tell him to get on with it and kiss her properly, when someone behind them coughed, clearly trying to get their attention.

James jumped away from Lily, for a second thinking it was Professor McGonagall suggesting they find a more private place to hang out, before snapping back to reality and looking at an older man, looking rather embarrassed at the bottom of the stairs. "Excuse me, can one of you tell me where Maple is? I seemed to have lost my way."

James looked at Lily helplessly. She rolled her eyes and stepped down the stairs to help indicate her directions. "You see that blue house there? Take a lef-"Lily was cut off when the man placed his hand over her mouth and stuck his wand to her back.

"One false move, Potter, and she is as good as dead." James stood silently on the top step, afraid to do anything that would get Lily hurt. "Come down the steps, Potter. Don't make a sound."

James came down the steps, and followed the man and Lily into an alleyway. There he was forced to his knees, blindfolded, and gagged. He heard Lily's muffled yelp, and assumed the same was happening to her as well.

He tried to ask where they were going through the gag, but a second later he was clubbed on the head and knocked out cold.

""

"They've been out there a while. Should someone go check on them or something?" Beth asked. She was really starting to get nervous.

"If you want to see them going at it, be my guest. But that is a sight I would rather live without." Sirius commented, now making his way through his fifth firewhiskey.

"No, guys, I'm starting to get a little worried as well." Remus muttered, hating to sound like a downer again.

"Yeah, I guess they have been out there a while." Sirius admitted, "Even Peter looks a bit nervous. Granted, Peter always looks a bit nervous, but right at this moment her looks a bit more nervous then his usual 'a bit nervous'."

At the moment, Peter just looked confused, but everyone else understood what Sirius meant. "Not it!" Sirius called, putting his finger to his nose.

"Don't worry yourself, Sirius. I will go check on them." Sam pushed her chair away from the table and stood up. She walked quickly to the door and flung it open. "Guys! They aren't out here!"

That sobered Sirius up right quick. He reached the door before anyone else had the chance to get up. "James? Lily?" He stepped out of the house and looked around the corner to see if they had hid in the alley between the houses.

"I'll check Godric's Hollow." Remus said quickly, apparating out of the house.

"I'll alert Dumbledore." Sam said just as quickly, also leaving.

"Sirius? Sirius, what should I do??" Peter asked, panic lingering in every word.

"You and Beth stay here in case they come back. I'm going to look around the neighborhood in case they just wandered a bit." Sirius pulled the door shut behind him and quickly walked into one of the alleys leading to the street behind his house, looking for any sign at all of either of them, praying they just had gone too far and it wasn't something more serious.

""

"James? James! Oh for the love of god, James, wake up!" James heard lily calling him from what sound like miles away. He wanted to yell back, but the back of his head was throbbing. "James! Come on!" Lily sounded closer that time, and James was could suddenly feel his arms and legs again. "James?" This time he could tell that Lily was really close.

"Lily?" He whispered

"Oh, James! Thank god! I was getting so worried." James blinked his eyes open and saw that he and Lily were sitting alone in a small, damp room. He sat himself up slowly, and beckoned Lily closer to him. She curled up next to him, and he wrapped his arm around her.

"So much for making sure nothing happens to you, huh?" James laughed a little, but then stopped, because it made his head hurt more. He squeezed Lily a little tighter. "What did I miss while I was out?"

"Well, I can't tell you much. I only woke up a few minutes ago, and since then I've been trying to wake you up. For a while there I thought you might be…" Lily cut off.

"So, do you think we can assume that it's the Death Eaters?"

"I hope so, because if not then someone else is out for our lives."

"Yes, one group of evil hell bent murderers after us is more than enough." James agreed.

"So, what are we going to do here?" Lily asked.

"I don't know yet," James said, pulling Lily just a little closer again, "But I'm sure we'll think of something."

""

Beth and Peter sat nervously on Sirius' and Sam's couch and watched Dumbledore pace back and forth muttering to himself and thinking.

"Can we stop just sitting around her and do something?!" Beth yelled, but then immediately looked ashamed of herself. Dumbledore had turned to look at her, and she shrunk back into the couch. "Sorry, sir, hormones. Pregnancy brings out all sides of me." She said softly.

"No, I understand, Mrs. Lupin, it's difficult to just sit idly by while two of your friends are missing. But, rest assured that I have the best people out looking for them. Beth nodded sheepishly. A few seconds later, there was a slight pop, and Remus appeared in the middle of the living room.

"Remus!" Beth jumped up, "Did you find anything? Anyone?"

"Not as of yet. I was jus reporting in to assure you that my team is still safe. I should get back to them now." He disappeared with another pop, and Beth sank back down onto the couch.

"I hate waiting."

""

Lily wasn't sure how long she sat on that floor in the damp little room with James holding her, but eventually a man in a black cloak came into the room, commanding them to stand and follow him. After leaving the room, she saw four or five additional cloaked men who joined the first man as a kind of escort. Lily felt James straighten up next to her, and she knew that he was changing from "Protect Lily and Myself at all costs" Adult James to "Voldemort? Please, how about a real challenge" Teenaged James. Some how, Lily felt more confident and safer with the cocky-Marauder side of James shining through. Their escorts lead them into a room, damp and kind of moldy like the room they had just left, but this one was much wider and had small cracks running up the walls. When the guard around them all kneeled, Lily looked up and recognized the pale face of Lord Voldemort, gliding closer to them.

Just then, James laughed. "Yeah, that's what I thought. Big, Bad Lord Voldemort had to wait for me and Lily to wander off on our own, and then trick us into getting close to one of his followers so he could get us. Didn't have the strength to take on seven eighteen year olds, Voldie? Thought they'd be too tough for you?"

Voldemort faltered a little because of James's blatant disregard for his power, but a second later, he was smiling that evil smile again. "Ah, James Potter. I do remember your witty banter from our last excursion. Good to see you are still in good sprits."

"Yes, well, it is a holiday. New Year, fresh beginnings, you know how it goes."

"Ahh, yes. New Year's Eve. And speaking of fresh beginnings, I suppose you haven't changed your mid about my offer from the last time we met, have you?" When James didn't say anything, Voldemort continued, "No, I didn't think so. Ah, well, I suppose I will just have to get rid of you."

"Yeah, sorry, that doesn't sound good to me either, unless…" James turned to face Lily, "Is that what you want, Honey?" Lily started at James with her mouth open, shocked that he would even ask that, so James turned back to Voldemort, "No, Lily doesn't like that idea either, so I think we're going to have to reach a different agreement."

Voldemort laughed, "He's got spunk! What fun! Avery, bring Potter his wand, and someone restrain Ms. Evans. Potter, you and I are going to have an old fashioned wizarding duel. That will give you a chance to save yourself, but I doubt you will succeed."

Lily was dragged backwards, and her arms were held tightly behind her back. James was handed his wand, which he quickly twirled between his fingers before grabbing it firmly on the grip. Lily watched as James nodded his head curtly then pointed his want toward Voldemort's chest. Lily squeezed her eyes shut and turned her head away from the scene. She heard two shouts, and then the sound of magic ripping through the air. She felt the hands holding her arms back loosen their grip for just a second, but she used that opportunity to twist herself and elbow him in the gut.

Her captor groaned and doubled over. Lily popped her eyes open and stole her captor's wand out from his belt. "Lily! Over here!" Lily turned and ran toward the sound of James voice, but as she started, the Death Eater reached out to stop her, and tripped her. James rushed over to help her up, but by the time they were standing again, they had been surrounded.

"Do you have a plan?" Lily asked nervously, standing with her back against James'.

"I'm thinking of one." James muttered as the circle of Death Eaters parted and Voldemort faced them once again.

Lily gulped as one of the Death Eaters leered at her. "Think faster."

**Well, here you guys are. I felt so bad about my two super sucky and super short entries that I just wrote the longest chapter I have ever written in Fan Fiction history.**

**That was tiring. Anyway, Let me know what you think about the ADR Deleted Scenes, and I'm going to go eat some cookies now.**

**Peace!  
Bekah**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry that this took so long…You know how Deathly Hallows can make a person.**

I am not changing the plot of this story…It is entirely PRE-DEATHLY HALLOWS. I may mention something, but I don't mean so, and I am not changing the plot for the story :-P

James looked anxiously around the room for anything that could possibly help them out. He thought about what Remus or Dumbledore would do. Unfortunately, they were of no help, so James resorted to thinking "What would Sirius do?"

For a moment, Sirius face appeared in James's head. "Dude, blow something up." James looked around the room once again. The reason the rooms seemed to be so damp is because they were actually rather moldy. Upon further exception, James could see several little cracks running up parts of the walls. Suddenly he started to laugh.

"Potter, still in good spirits, I see. Even with impending death." Voldemort sneered with the hint of a smile.

"James, what's so funny?" Lily asked.

"Lily, do you remember that one time in charms class when Sirius ended up knocking down the wall in between the two classrooms?" James muttered out of the corner of his mouth.

"Yeah, of course."

"Well, those walls had no cracks at all."

James waited as Lily searched the room around them. "Got you. Count of three, then?"

"What are you two whispering about?" Voldemort took a step closer to them.

"Just that I love her and a few inside jokes. Happy last moment talk, you know how it goes."

"How precious. Any final words for your mud-blood lover before you die?"

"Just one, two, THREE!" When James yelled three, both Lily and James brought their wands down with a harsh slashing motion. The spells hit the walls with a loud bang, and immediately the building started to shake. The Death Eaters all turned to see what was going on, and the ceiling started to fall in, bit by bit. James charged toward Voldemort, with the hopes of binding him somehow, but with the swish of a cloak, Voldemort was gone. Somewhere behind him James heard Lily call out "protego", and he quickly did the same, just as the building began to lose all integrity and completely collapse.

""

Sirius Apparated into his living room, and immediately began speaking. "Professor, we've got something."

"What is it, Sirius? Have you found them? Are they okay?" Beth jumped up off the couch and was at Sirius's side in a second.

"We haven't found them, but an old warehouse about fifty kilometers from here has suddenly collapsed, and the building has been previously identified with Death Eater activity. Sir, can we take some units to search the area?" Sirius directed the last part to Dumbledore.

"Of course. Take Remus's and Frank Longbottom's teams to help out with your team." Sirius turned to Apparate, but was stopped. "And Sirius?" Dumbledore said.

"Yes, sir?"

"Bring everyone home safely."

"Yes Sir."

""

James groaned under the weight of the rock that had fallen on top of him. His shield charm had stopped the force of the rock from crushing him, but it was still rather heavy. Somewhere to his left he heard another small groan. "Lily? Is that you?" James called.

"James? Are you okay?" Lily's voice came from the left. James turned and tried to shift some of the rock and he saw a bit of red. He tugged lightly on the red lock.

I'm okay. My leg hurts a bit, but I'm okay. You?"

"I think my arm is broken, but I'm alright. Can you see any light?"

"No, I think I'm buried pretty deep, and I am not sure where my wand is."

"Yeah, I can't find mine either. Or I guess it wasn't really mine, but you know what I mean"

"But, at least we are no longer in danger of the demonic 'Dark Lord'"

Lily laughed softly. "This is true but I am not sure that death by boulder is much better."

"Of course it is. Plus, as an added bonus the last sounds you'll hear are my sweet dulcet tones."

"Shh!" James wasn't sure if Lily's shushing was a joke or if she was angry with him but in that moment of silence he heard a voice calling out.

"Lily? James? Are you here?" James stayed perfectly quiet in case it was someone they did not want to associate with, but they called out again, and this time Lily answered him.

"Remus Lupin, you beautiful man, I could just kiss you."

"Hey, I am lying right here you know." James remarked with mock bitterness.

"Everyone! They're over here!" They heard Remus call out and his voice was quickly joined by the familiar voices of Sam and Sirius, the less than familiar voice of Frank Longbottom, and a few other voices they couldn't recognize at all.

After twenty minutes of Hover Charms and yelling back and forth to assure everyone where Lily and James were actually were, they were both pulled free of the rumble. James's leg was broken, as was Lily's arm, but other than that and a few small scrapes, they were all okay. Remus bound James's leg and Lily's arm, and then helped James hobble over to a little make-shift picnic tent that the teams were using as home base while shifting through the rest of the rubble. After he helped James into a chair, Remus turned to Lily. "Hey, Lils?"

"Yeah, Remus?"

"I could use that kiss right about now." Lily laughed and gave Remus a quick kiss on the check. "Come on, we have to get you two off to St. Mungo's so that Beth can go crazy over your health and practice her new motherly instincts."

""

The second that James and Lily arrived at St. Mungo's, Beth immediately started to hover around them making sure that everything was okay. As soon as she had been assured by Lily, James and all of their healers (twice) that they would be okay, Beth broke down into tears and gave Lily and James the tightest hugs her five month pregnant belly would allow her to give.

"Don't you ever do that to me again!" She muttered as she hugged them, "If you ever feel the need to make out during a Marauders and/or Ladies Fair meeting again, just go into the bathroom or something." Lily blushed and glanced furtively at James.

"A good piece of advice, Mrs. Lupin." Beth turned to see Professor Dumbledore smiling from the door frame.

"Um, Beth, would it be okay if James and I had a word with the Professor. Alone." Beth gave Lily and James each another hug, and then quickly disappeared.

"You two gave us all quite a scare there." Dumbledore said with a smile, almost as if he expected nothing less from them.

"We're Sorry, sir. We got tricked." Lily said.

"Let me guess, he used your want to help people against you?"

"Something to that effect, yeah." James sighed. Dumbledore nodded. He had said all that he really needed to say. Now he just had to wait to hear what they needed to say. He wasn't surprised at all when Lily was the first to speak.

"Um, Professor," He turned his attention to her, "You remember back at school when you talked to James and me about that Anti-Voldemort League?"

"I'm assuming you mean the Order of the Phoenix, and yes, I do."

"Well, I was thinking…um, is there anyway that the invitation was still open?"

Dumbledore seemed to be contemplating Lily's words, and without realizing it, James held his breath.

"Well, I suppose, for you Lily, it can. I don't think anyone will object to having one of the smartest young witches, and clearly Mr. Potter's better half, join the Order." James took a few deep breaths and laughed a bit.

"No more secrets. I don't have to keep my mouth shut anymore. Sweet freedom." James laughed. Lily rolled her eyes, and Dumbledore let out a small laugh as well.

"I suppose I should take my leave now, I should no longer deny your friends the time to tell you all what idiots you are. Mr. Potter, I assume you will inform Ms. Evans on the time and place of our next meeting when you have a moment alone." Dumbledore inclined his head, and slowly left the room.

As soon as he was gone, Sam, Sirius, Remus, Beth, and Peter come bounding into the room.

"You two are such idiots!" Sirius said, "Disappearing off my door step. You two realize that if you had died, I would have no choice but to blame myself." Sam nodded as if to say, 'He would, you know.'

"We're sorry, Sirius, we promise that if we get kidnapped again in the future we will not be taken from your steps." James laughed.

"How about we just avoid the kidnapping all together?" Remus suggested.

"Yeah. That's a good idea, let's go with that option." Lily sighed.

"Aww, but that was fun! I like proving to Lord Voldemort that we are as good if not better than he is." James stuck out his lower lip, but Lily just gave him a look. "Okay, fine. No more getting kidnapped and kicking the Dark Lord's butt."

"Speaking of kicking butt, who's up for a game of cards?" Sirius asked.

"Do I have to beat you for a third time today, Sirius?" Remus sighed, "Don't you ever get bored of that?"

"Oh, you are on moon-man." Sirius laughed, dealing out the cards.

**Beth's Notebook:**

_Well, after the scare of a lifetime, we are all okay again. Lily and James do seem to have a knack for getting into a bit of trouble, don't they? But then again, I guess they are equally as good at getting themselves out of trouble, so it kind of balances itself out. Well, outside of the panicking for Lily and James, it's good to see Remus relaxing a little bit. Just because he has four months until he becomes a daddy that doesn't mean that he shouldn't still clown around with his friends a bit. It was good to see him pin Sirius, and beat him at Poker. Who knew that Remus was a whiz at five-card stud? I learn new things about the man every day. _

_Today…I am seventy-five percent sure it's a boy._

_Okay. Maybe Sixty-five percent sure._

_Whatever._

**The more Reviews I get, the happier I will be : )**

Peace Out

**Bekah**


	6. Chapter 6

"Three short months." Remus whispered. He was lying vertically in comparison to Beth; his head resting awkwardly on top of Beth's enlarged stomach. "Are you scared?"

"A little," Beth admitted, stroking Remus's hair. "Are you?"

"Extremely. Scared out of my mind, actually. How do you stay so calm?"

"By pretending nothing is going on and constantly lying to myself." Beth laughed. Remus rolled over so that he was looking up at Beth's face.

"You don't regret any of this, right? I mean, marrying me, getting pregnant, and doing it all so young…"

Beth kissed her fingertips, then pushed them softly against Remus's lips. "Never, not even for a second. I love you, I love my baby, and I love my life here."

Remus pressed his hand against Beth's fingers and shut his eyes, momentarily calm. "I do too," He muttered against her hand, "I do too."

"" 

"What are you thinking about?" Sam asked, leaning across the kitchen table to where Sirius was absent-mindedly playing with his tea cup and staring into space.

"My family." Sirius sighed.

"Your family? What about them?" Sirius sighed again and looked into his cup. Sam realized that his hands were shaking rather badly. "Sirius?"

"I was just wondering if they missed me. I mean my mother, Ha! She would miss me the same way I missed getting clubbed in the head with a beater's bat, but my dad seemed a bit more…I don't know, right in the head. Does he miss his oldest son? And Regulus, well, we were pals as children. Best Mates until I went off to Hogwarts and got sorted into Gryffindor, and even after that we had moments that were fun. Does he ever worry about me like I worry about him?" By the time he finished talking, Sirius had to clench his hands into fists to keep them from shaking. Sam wasn't sure what to do, so she settled for coming around the table and giving him a tight hug.

"It'll be okay, Sirius. I'm sure it will." Sam whispered in his ear.

Sirius wrapped his arms around Sam and pulled her even closer. "I don't think it will be, but it's good to hear you say that."

""

Peter sat in the middle of his living room with a glass of fire whiskey clenched in his hand. He was terrified off doing anything at this point. He was too far in with He who mustn't be named to get out now, but he was too far in as friends with the Marauders to just drop them. Not that he wanted to drop the Marauders anyway…right? No, of course not. They were his friends! Plus, the scales are at a very delicate balance right now. A war is brewing, and either side could end up winning. Why should he jump ship from one side when it could easily end up tipping to the other? No, living in fear as a middle man is much better than being on the losing side of a war. Peter dumped his firewhiskey down his throat, flinched, and then headed off to bed.

""

James loved this couch. He remembered that as a small boy, he would sneak down stairs and try to get a midnight snack, but his parents would be sitting on this couch watching and waiting to scoop him up and whisk him back to bed. But occasionally, he would get lucky, and his mum would have already fallen asleep with her head on his dad's lap. His dad would hold his finger over his lips, and then jerk his head in the direction of the kitchen. James would steal a piece of pie, and then quickly head up the stairs. When he reached the top of the stairs, he would hear his father's gruff voice softly singing his mother's favorite song.

James looked down and ran his fingers softly through Lily's hair as she slept on his lap. He thought momentarily about all the pie his son would steal before starting to sing, "Close your eyes, and I'll kiss you…"

""

Beth smiled down at her sleeping husband. He was so excited to become a daddy. She was so glad that he was. He was determined to be a good father, and Beth was confident that he would be, but she knew he was going to be heartbroken when that first full moon rolled around, and that baby became a little cub. Eventually, Beth figured she would tell Remus that her sister was born that way, and let him figure it out. She didn't want Remus to feel bad. She wanted him to understand that it was worth any pain, or the difficultly of dealing with a were-cub, just to have that baby, and to have Remus as a husband. That was going to take some convincing.

"Beth." Remus muttered, rolling over to his other side in his sleep.

"Remus." She whispered back, running her fingers through his hair.

""

Sirius hugged Sam just a little closer. This was the reason Sirius decided to truly rebel from his family. Real friends, real people to care for him. True, as a Slytherin, he would've had had a lot of friends, probably more girls than he cared to count while in Hogwarts, and now he would be "happily" engaged, probably planning their wedding for mid-winter.

But would his fiancée love him? Would she be marrying Sirius? Probably not. She would probably be marrying the Noble House of Black to have beautiful Pure-Blood babies to off and marry their own cousins.

Sirius fought the urge to gag. Not that there was anything wrong with being proud of your family-line. Some of the Blacks way back before the pure-blood madness, but it was crazy to be too proud of your family to fall in love and marry for happiness. It was extreme to say the least.

No, Sirius had given up his pure-blood family for real friends. But is blood truly thicker than water? And was it selfish of him to leave his baby brother behind?

""

Peter sat up straight. This was the fourth time this week he had woken up panicking. He wiped the sweat off his forehead and tried to ignore what he had been dreaming of. It was no use though. The images of his friends lying before their graves flashed before his eyes, and Remus's voice rang hauntingly through his ears.

"They won't wake-up. They're dead. Did you really get the respect you deserved? Was it worth it, Peter?"

Peter shook his head. It was a dream. A Horrible, terrifying dream, but a dream none the less. He couldn't kill his friends, he wouldn't kill his friends.

Unless it was to save his own ass. Each and every one of them would turn on him in a second to save there own asses, wouldn't they? Yes. Self-Preservation would come first, but otherwise, he would never hurt his own friends, let alone kill them. Never.

Or he hoped he would never have to kill them, anyway.

""

She wasn't asleep. In fact, she very rarely slept when they would lie on the couch like this, but she knew that James would wait until she was perfectly still before playing with her hair of singing her a song. She would feign sleep as quickly as possible, because nothing in the entire world made her feel safer than when she was lying with her head in James' lap, feeling his fingers running through her hair, and listening to him singing one of her favorite songs. She wondered what he was thought about as he sang to her. Did he think about their past? Those crazy years at Hogwarts when she treated him like crap, and he acted like an arse, but they fell in love anyway? Or perhaps he though about the future; the kids they would eventually have and how hard it would be to have moments like this once all those children was running around. Or maybe he was just stuck in the present. Maybe he was wondering about what she was dreaming, and praying that this moment would never end.

Lily shifted ever so slightly, and James hesitated in his singing. After a second, he continued with the song and Lily couldn't help by smile.

If this moment did last forever, Lily had the strange thought that that would simply be just fine with her.

_**A/N: I am so so so so so so so so Sorry guys. There is no excuse for how long its been since I've updated this. However, I will make a deal with you all. I am going to start updating on a weekly basis. I will update November 9**__**th**__**, then November 16**__**th**__**, Then November 28**__**th**__**, Etc etc until it's all over. And if I don't, then, I don't know, you all can come up with some way to punish and publically humiliate me.**_

_**But let's just all hope it doesn't come down to that, shall we?**_

-Bekah-

P.S. GILMORE GIRL FANS!!! Please check out the stories of the real life Beth Micrada (my best friend) under the penname BethsNotebook. She'll love you forever. 


	7. Chapter 7

"That was completely pointless, Remus Lupin." Beth had started yelling before she had even gotten the door open, "All that shopping trip accomplished was to make me feel extraordinarily fat." Beth pushed into the house, fully prepared to yell at her husband a little more, but she was met with a face full of confetti.

"Surprise!" Lily and Sam jumped up and hugged Beth as best they could around her large stomach.

Beth laughed as she looked around the room. Decorations were everywhere, including a banner that read, "It's a Boy…or is it a Girl?" The room was stuffed full of old Hogwarts friends and other such guests. Alice and Frank Longbottom were looking lovey-dovey as only newlyweds should and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were struggling with their twins, who had clearly leaned to open drawers and cupboards, because that's because that's what they were running around doing.

"So, what do you think?" Lily asked eagerly, leading Beth to a chair surrounded by presents and labeled "Reserved for the Mother to be."

"You guys are insane, that's what I think." Beth laughed lowering herself into the chair, "but I suppose in this and age, anything can be used as an excuse for a party needs to be used for a party."

"That's the spirit. Plus, presents! I mean, come on, who says no to presents." Sam laughed, handing Beth and brightly wrapped box.

"I do like presents." Beth smiled, eagerly snatching the box away from Sam.

Word spread quickly that Beth had started in on her presents, and soon all the women had gathered around to ooo and ahh at each gift, and the men had taken cover in the kitchen.

"Well, this is how I wanted to spend my Saturday," Sirius complained shoving half a pumpkin pasty in his mouth.

"Technically, it is a party." Peter said, awkwardly turning his glass in his hand.

"There we go, Pete, stay positive." James smiled.

"Come one guys, let's face it. Even Remus is bored, and it's his kid they are celebrating." Sirius sighed

"You aren't bored, Moon Man, are you?" James asked, nudging Remus with his elbow.

"Huh? Yeah, sure, whatever." Remus said, before returning to staring out the window.

"That's it, we need to play a drinking game." Sirius declared

"Sirius, there are no alcoholic beverages here…at all." Frank Longbottom pointed out.

"Then we'll have to improvise," Sirius wandered over to the cabinets and wrenched them open. "Remus, buddy, what do you have? What can we use to invent our own drinking game?"

"I don't know." Remus replied, clearly not caring about what was going on.

"Alright, men, grab a cabinet and take inventory, we will make a good time out of this day, yet."

"Okay, this one is from the Weasley Children." Beth said, ripping the paper off a new box. She pulled out a roll of paper which opened to reveal five sets of small handprints in different colours, signed Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred and George. "Aww, Molly, this is just adorable! Thank the boys for me will you?"

"I will later. I just got Fred and George to fall asleep, and I'd rather not wake them." Molly sighed, running a hand through her frizzled hair.

"Of course, latter is fine." Beth laughed, already starting in on the next present, from her mother. She opened it to find a beautiful pale blue blanket that had "Baby Lupin" embroidered along the bottom.

"Aw, Mum, it's beautiful. It's just like my "Baby Micrada" Blanket." Beth smiled wiping a tear off her face.

"I thought you would appreciate that, Elizabeth, and here, I thought you might like this as well." Beth's mother handed her a card, which she tore into and eagerly recognized her father's handwriting.

_Dear Bethie-Darling!_

_Congratulations on a yet so far healthy pregnancy! I'm sure you will be excited to know your mother has graciously offered to put a roof over my head if I flew in to visit you and my soon to be grand-child. I'll be flying in April 1__st__, and I'm staying until my grandbaby is born. Mwah!  
Love and Kisses!_

_Daddy-o!_

Beth pulled herself up out of her chair and gave her mother a huge hug. "Mummy, I love you, thank you so much."

"What's going on?" Sam asked innocently.

"My Daddy's coming!" Beth exclaimed. Everyone started talking at once with that announcement, and it was almost loud enough to drown out the sound of the blender whirring in the kitchen, and all the men laughing and exclaiming.

Almost loud enough.

"What in God's name are you doing in here?" Lily burst through the kitchen door with Sam close at her heels.

All the men in the kitchen backed slowly away from Sirius and James who stepped together to shield the blender from view.

"Nothing." Sirius said sweetly.

"I swear to god if you two made a mess we're going to have to clean up, then I will hex you so hard you will wish you had never met me." Sam fingered her wand carefully, waiting for an explanation.

"If there is a mess, and I'm not saying there is, but if there happened to be any hint of a mess, we would clean it up all by ourselves." James quickly assured them, cautiously eyeing Sam's wand.

"Step out of the way." Lily said in a monotone voice.

Both boys took a step to the side, revealing the counter covered in everything from anchovies to orange juice, with a mushy pink goop coating the inside of the blender.

"Oh my!" Beth whispered, finally waddling her way over to the kitchen. She looked over the mess, then she started to laugh. "I'm sorry, boys, this must be dreadfully boring for you."

"Beth? Are you okay?" Sam asked, trying not to sound as angry as she was.

"Yes, I am fine. Okay boys, after you clean up your mess, and clear it with your respective wives, girlfriends, or fiancées, you are free to leave."

Within minutes, the mess was cleared and a majority of the men had left. In fact, only Sirius, James, and Remus were left.

"Well, Night!" Remus darted back to his bedroom before he could be roped into any baby shower related activities.

"Okay, this sucks." Sirius crossed his arms and sunk into a couch.

"Please, Lily, this is torture." James begged. He was ready to drop to his knees and start crying, "Lily, just let me go home."

"James Potter you have to earn the right to go home. What have you done to make this a fun day for Beth?" James just stood there silently, and Lily shook her head. "Yeah, that's what I thought. Now go sulk with Sirius." James shuffled to the couch and plopped down next to Sirius.

"A no go, huh?" Sirius sighed.

"Yeah, she said I have to earn the right to go home."

"I think well have to result to desperate measures to get home." Sirius whispered, "I think we are going to have to approach the pregnant woman herself, and demand she allow us to leave."

""

"Please please please please please please talk to Sam and Lily and get them to let us go home!" Sirius was on his knees in front of Beth in the kitchen.

"I'm sorry boys, but you know just as well as I do that Lily and Sam will not be swayed once they have made up their minds."

"But it's your party, Beth! They'll listen to you!" James pleaded, also falling to his knees.

"I don't know guys."

"PLEASE!"

Beth smiled a half smile. It was so much fun to torment them. They just made it so easy. "Okay, I'll see what I can do, but no promises." Sirius and James both leapt to their feet, grinning from ear to ear.

"Elizabeth Anne Lupin, if you weren't my best friend's wife, I would kiss you." Sirius gave Beth an awkward sideways hug, then ran away to hide the fact he was conspiring with Beth at all. Beth wandered back out into the throng of women, all of whom were now dancing to baby themed music. She eventually found Lily and Sam and simply said "They've suffered enough." Both girls rolled their eyes and wandered off to dismiss the men. Beth headed down the hall into her bedroom.

"All partied out?" Remus asked from the bed where he was reading a book.

"Yeah, but everyone else is having fun, so I am going to let them party a bit longer." Beth crawled into bed and curled up as best she could to Remus's side."

"But you enjoyed your party, yes?"

"Oh yes. It was a lot of fun. Thank you very much for participating the little that you did."

"Yes, I am very good at yelling surprise, aren't I?"

"Yes, yes you are!" Beth rested her head on Remus's shoulder, and after a matter of minutes, she fell fast asleep.

""

**A/N: They're you go. I'm so so so so so sorry that I've been so slack…but I have Chapters 8 and 9 already written, so I'll have to do is type them up and post them…they should be up before the next week.**

Reviews are lovely…even though I don't quite deserve them :-P


	8. Chapter 8

"Wake up, wake-up, WAKE UP" Lily pulled on James's arm, but she wasn't strong enough to move him at all.

"Lily, I love you, but if I open my eyes and it's still dark outside, I will be a very unhappy man." James muttered.

"Well, of course, it's still dark outside. It's 2:30 in the morning."

"Then why in the world are you waking me up!"

"Remus just sent an owl. Beth is in labor."

James was up in a flash. "Let's move, Lily! We've got to get there!"

""

"We're here! Did we miss it? What's going on?" Sirius burst into the maternity waiting room with Sam close at his heels. 

"You didn't miss anything. Relax." Lily said, sitting and watching James pace back and forth the length of the room. 

"Relax, she says, like nothing is going on." Sirius fell into step with James and they began whispering frantically. Sam sunk into the chair next to Lily and watched curiously as the boys paced. 

"Is it just me; or does this seem strange?" Sam asked.

"Stranger than usual? Yeah, it does." Lily responded. 

"Should we stop them?"

"Nah. They'll get tired eventually." Lily eyed the two men pacing, "Hopefully."

""

"This is it you know." James whispered.

"I know. The first Marauders child. I always thought it would be you that caused this rift." Sirius sighed.

"Yeah, me too. Either way—this is the way." James sighed.

"We made a deal…once one of us had a serious responsibility, such as a child, the marauders would be no more." Sirius stopped in his tracks and looked at James. "The Marauders are no more." He repeated. James looked at him for a second before shaking his head and going back to his pacing.

""

The dissolving of the Marauders was the last think on Remus's mind as Beth crushed the life out of his hand. 

"All right there, Mrs. Lupin, you are doing just fine. I think that's all for now. I will be back in a few minutes to check on you." A healer gently pried Beth's hand off Remus's before heading out the door.

"You would think with all our magical and medical knowledge we would be able to make this better some how." Beth complained as Remus wiped her face with a towel.

"You would think." Remus echoed. He though it would be dangerous to say anything on his own—Beth was under a lot of stress.

"But it'll be worth it, I'm sure it will." Beth smiled weakly at Remus. He smiled back and took her hand again.

"Um…Mr. and Mrs. Lupin?" The healer stuck her head back into the room. "You two have attracted quite a crowd in the waiting room. A new record, I think."

"Oh, Remus, go tell them I'm okay, and thank them for coming, please." Beth squeezed his hand lightly. Remus looked hesitant, but the healer laughed.

"Don't worry, I will come and get you if anything happens." With a final hand squeeze from Beth, Remus headed out to the waiting room.

""

Lily was amazed at how the crowd had grown. Peter had arrived, and joined Sirius and James, who were now sitting in a corner whispering. Beth's mother, half-sister, and step dad appeared shortly there after, accompanied by a man with an American accent who was respectfully distant from Beth's Mother. Mrs. Weasley showed up briefly with her two oldest in tow, but had to leave shortly there after. It was good to see so many people here to care for her friends.

"Hey guys." Everyone's head snapped to the doors where a very tired looking Remus Lupin was standing. 

"Remus! What's going on? Is Beth okay?" Lily was at his side in a split second.

"Beth is fine. They tell us that it's almost time. She wanted me to come and thank you all for coming to see her." Remus smiled. James coughed softly, and Remus looked over to the three boys in their huddle, and his eyes grew wide. "Oh god." He whispered. He rushed over to the other three and said softly, "This is it, isn't it?" 

"The official end of the Marauders." James confirmed solemly.

"But, they will live on with the memories and legends, won't they?" Peter asked carefully.

"Of course, Wormtail. And hopefully they will live on with our children as well." Sirius said, clapping remus softly on the back.

"Mr. Lupin, you wife requests your presence." 

Remus nodded and said, "Bye, Wormtail, Padfoot, Prongs."

"Bye Moony." The other three whispered in unison, and watched him disappear through the doors back to his waiting wife.

""

Minutes passed to hours, and the crowd was beginning to get restless. James had sunk into a chair with his hands covering his face. Sirius had resumed his pacing around the living room. Peter was hovering at the edge of his chair, debating whether or not to pace with Sirius, or stay seated like James. Lily and Sam had taken to whispering about what features of Beth's, and what of Remus's the baby would have. Beth's mother was braiding and un-braiding Beth's sister's hair. Beth's step-father, and then man they assumed was her real father both stood with their arms crossed, watching the doors for any sign of movement.l

Finally around 11:00, a worn looking Remus appeared at the door. "Remus?" Beth's sister, Margie, came foreward. He looked down at her and smiled.

"It's a boy. A bouncing beautiful little boy." Remus smiled and the room exploded in cheers. Remus pointed to both of Beth's parents, and then to James. "Would you three come with me please?"

James and the Parents followed Remus back to where Beth was waiting, leaning back in bed. "Come…meet your grandson, Sirius James Lupin." Beth's mother came forward started cooing over the baby. Remus laughed, and took James to the side. 

"James, would you be wiling to be the godfather for our little Sirius James Lupin?" Remus asked. 

"Me? A Godfather?" James smiled and looked at the baby passed in between mother and grandparents. "Sure, I'll be his god father." Remus smiled, took his son away from Beth's dad, and brought him over to James. "James, meet S.J. S.J., this is your Godfather, James." 

James took SJ carefully and kissed him softly on the forehead. "Hello, SJ."

""

Over the next couple hours, Beth's room was filled with a constant stream of people coming to coo over the baby. Her parents were the longest to stay, and Margie had already started to brainwash SJ by whispering "Auntie Margie is the best ever." In his ear whenever she was given the chance. 

Finally, everyone headed home, leaving Remus and Beth alone with their baby for the first time. Remus had crawled onto the bed with Beth, and together they were holding SJ.

"He's beautiful, isn't he?" Remus whispered, kissing Beth softly on the cheek.

"Yeah, he is." Beth replied, pulling the sleeping baby a little closer to her. "So, what do you think? Is he future Marauder Material?" Beth joked.

"I don't know. Sirius and James's kids will need guidance and a conscious. And he will be the oldest of them after all." Remus touched noses gently with his son and said, "What do you think, SJ? Can you handle being a future Marauder?" SJ yawned and moved his face a little.

"I think that's a yes." Beth laughed. "SJ will be just fine."

"Even with his dad's crazy friend's children." Remus added, before kissing his wife and son. "Now sleep. You're exhausted." Beth watched as her husband climbed off of the bed, took SJ out of her arms, and gently laid him down in the little crib that was left for him. "Sleep." He ordered again. "I'm going to get a bite to eat. When I get back you better be sleeping." He blew her a soft kiss, before heading out the door. Beth waited until she was sure he was gone before pulling out her notebook. 

_Well, this is it. I'm a mother now. At 10:53am, Sirius James Lupin was born. We decided to call him SJ for shore. James agreed to be the godfather, and Remus is just beside himself with joy. _

_This all new territory from here on out, and I don't mind telling you, I'm terrified out of my mind. If there was ever anything in this world that I could not screw up, it is this baby._

Beth signed her name with a flourish, and tucked the notebook away under her pillow. She blew a kiss to her son, and let herself drift to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

"James, would you be wiling to be the godfather for our little Sirius James Lupin

"We must party! Tommorrow, James Gregory Potter will no longer be a single man. While, granted, Lily is a wonderful woman, we must celebrate what little freedom he has left!" Sirius raised his glass with a wide smile on his face.

"Hear, Hear!" Peter called, clinking his glass against Sirius's. Sirius waited, but neither of his other friends moved.

"Come on, men!" Sirius banged his drink on the table, and Remus jumped about a foot.

"I'm sorry. SJ hasn't been sleeping. I've gotten very little sleep in the past month." Remus groaned, burying his face in his hands.

"You are excused, Remus. Children are a bother. But, James! The Party is in your honor, mate!" Sirius swung his glass in James's direction, who flinched as if he was going to be hit.

"I know, I know…I'm just nervous." James smiled weakly.

"Then clearly you are still too sober!" Peter hiccoughed talking another swig of his drink.

"Peter's got the spirit! C'mon James, are you going to let _Peter_ out party you?" Sirius goaded.

"No! No, I will not!" James downed his entire drink in one gulp, and slammed it back down on the table. Sirius cheered and refilled his glass…and the pattern had begun.

"Who thinks that James will be hung over tomorrow?" Beth laughed, bouncing SJ on her lap. Lily and Sam both raised their hands.

"And who thinks that James's hangover will be because of Sirius's peer pressure?" Lily asked. Beth and Sam both raised their hands and all three girls laughed. "How long has it been since they let?"

"About an hour and a half." Sam checked her watch, "When do we expect them to come stumbling home?"

"Well, Remus said he would try to get them home by midnight…which means they'll probably get here around one in the morning." Beth stated matter of fact-ly.

"Yes…it's hard for one man to drag three slobbering drunk idiots." Sam agreed. 

"And you girls wondered why I wanted an afternoon wedding." Lily shook her head.

All the girls jumped with the loud ringing that came from behind them. 

"What the hell?" Sam said, clearly startled.

"It sounds like a phone." Beth said, rocking the now crying SJ, "Do you guys have a phone, Lils?"

"Yeah, James called me once from it. Sam, help me find it." Lily and Sam stumbled around a bit before Lily found the old black phone stuffed in a cabinet.

"Hello?"

"Lily! Hey guys, it was my number! Hi Lily!" James hiccoughed into the phone.

"James? What's going on?"

"Sirius and I got bored of our bar…so we came to a muggle bar!" James whispered into the phone. "We kept remembering this number and we didn't know why! So we dialed it and you answered! Hi Lily!"

"James, how much have you had to drink?"

"Um, I think two bottles of fire whiskey and a couple of these muggle drinks. Beer is quite fun. It's like butter beer, except STRONGER!"

There was a brief moment of shuffling and then a new voice said, "Hello?"

"Remus? Hey, what's going on?"

"Oh. Hey, Lily. James, Sirius, and Peter had a drinking contest. I'm sure you'll be proud to know your fiancée won."

"Remus, it's barely 10 o clock. I'm scared to imagine what they will be like in two hours." 

"Me too. Is Beth still there?"

"Yeah."

"Tell her I love her, and if I don't make it home, make sure she speaks well of me to SJ." It was a sign of how drunk the other boys were that Remus was dead serious.

"Oi! Let me talk to Lily!" James was yelling in the background.

"Hold on, Hold on!" Remus called away from the receiver. "Lily, do you want to talk to James again?"

"Sure, put him on." There was more shuffling, then James was back. "James? You okay?"

"Never Better. I am drunk out of my mind, and I am getting married tomorrow. Do you know who I am marrying? You, Lily! I love you! That's why I am marrying you!" 

In the background, Lily hear Sirius call out, "It's true! He talks about you all the time!" Peter giggled in agreement, and then one of them, or possibly both, started making kissing noises.

"James. James, honey, listen to me."

"Yes, Lily Mille?"

"Make sure that you aren't sick tomorrow okay…don't drink so much that you are going to be sick."

"Oh, Silly, Lily, I think it maybe much to late for that warning. Thank you though." 

"Don't worry about it. I know a fairly good hangover cure and a spell or two to settle stomachs." Beth offered.

"Okay. James, I am going to hang up now because the more I talk to you the more I begin to think that my wedding is going to be ruined. I want you at Beth's apartment at Midnight on the dot. Do you understand me?"

"Yes Ma'am, 12 o clock. But you can't be there to see me…it'd be bad luck."

"No…I'll send Beth. But I want you to have plenty of time to sleep this off okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, I love you. I will talk to you later!" There was a brief shuffle of sound, then a click, then the line went dead.

"I fear for my wedding day." Lily rolled her eyes as she set the receiver down.

"Lily is going to be angry." Sirius chuckled as Remus dragged him back into the guest bed, "James is so drunk, and we are so late."

"Yes he is, and yes we are. Now lay down Sirius, we have to be in tip top shape to be the best man, now don't we?"

"Bah! Remus, you know me. Hangovers run and hide from my brain." Sirius slumped down onto the bed anyway and Remus sighed. One down, two to go. 

Remus made his way back to the living room, and Beth was there, pulling Peter's arm over her shoulder and beginning the slow walk to the guest room. "I figured I would throw him in with Sirius, and then we'll just let James have the couch." Beth smiled, and Remus went to help get situated on the couch.

"Remus. I'm going to get married."

"I know, James."

"Soon! I am going to get married very, very soon!"

"In about 13 hours, yes."

"That is assuming that Lily doesn't get super pissed at me and call the whole thing off. She can do that, y'know."

"She could, but I don't think she will. She loves you."

"Which is good, because I love her too. I've loved her for a very long time."

"I know James." Remus pulled a blanket over James, but he sat up again anyway.

"Almost eight whole years I've been in love with Lily Evans, and tomorrow she becomes Lily Potter. Can you imagine? Who would've thought it?"

"You did James, you called it from the beginning."

"You're right, I did, because I love her, Damnit!" James finally settled down. Remus turned off the lights, and went to leave, but James whispered, "Remus?"

"What now, James?" 

"Does it feel good? You know, to be married and to be in love? Are you happy?"

"Yes, James, it feels good. Yes, I am happy, and yes, you will be extremely happy too." 

James shifted down farther under his blanket. "Good." He muttered. Remus smiled, and headed off to help his wife.

Lily crawled into bed an sighed. Beth had just floo-ed to say that James and Company had made it home safely, and Lily was hoping that now she would be able to get some sleep. But deep down she knew it wasn't' worry for their safe arrival home that had her staying up. 

Tomorrow at 2pm she was getting married. She was dedicating the rest of her life to loving one man, no if ands or buts about it. It would be the official start of a new family, a new way of living.

Lily rolled onto her side. She had the feeling she would be getting very little sleep tonight. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay, This is roughly betaed in a rush. Sorry, But at least you have a chapter now :) :) :) **

"Dum, dum, dah, dum! Dah, dum, dah, dum!" Remus hummed loudly as he wandered into the guest bedroom.

"Gah!" Sirius pulled a pillow over his head, and Peter fell out of the bed, "Too loud, too bright, go away Remus."

"No, no, up we get. Off to get in line for Beth's hangover cure. We have five hours until the wedding and we all have to be in tip top shape or Lily will kill us."

"I believe that." Peter interjected from the floor.

"How's James doing?" Sirius asked from below his pillow.

"He's doing fine. Beth has already seen to him and now he's pacing around the living room muttering to himself."

"So right on schedule then..."

"Yes, now both of you into the kitchen. Beth needs to get back to Lily, so up and out." Sirius and Peter both begrudgingly dragged themselves out of the room and headed for the kitchen. Remus stopped off in the living room to see James.

"How ya doing mate?"

"Four hours and thirty-seven minutes."

"Yeah. You gunna be okay?"

"What if she changes her mind? What if she thinks I am a bullying toe rag again? What if she doesn't love me anymore?"

"James, do you honestly think she will stop loving you?"

"No."

"Then stop worrying about it. Do you think Lily is freaking out this badly?"

"Probably not." James took a deep breath, and then sighed. "Okay, okay. Thanks Remus. You're right, everything is okay. Just do me a favor and don't let lily know I was silly enough to freak out. "

"Your secret is safe with me James. Don't worry."

* * *

"What the hell am I doing?" Lily screamed.

"Annoying your hairdresser. Sit still. I am trying to get this curl just right." Sam tugged a piece of Lily's hair around the tip of her wand.

"This is so stupid. What am I getting married for?"

"Because you are in love. Stop fidgeting."

"so what? I am going to settle down and start a family with James Potter? JAMES POTTER of all people! Do you know how long I hated him for?"

"A long time." Sam had given up on getting Lily's hair done while she was this worked up.

"And now I am going to promise to love him for the rest of my life? What is wrong with me?"

"Nothing is wrong with you. You are in love, you will love him for the rest of your life, and you need to stop freaking out. You're giving me a headache."

Lily sat back down and stared at her reflection for a moment. "You're right. I'm just nervous. Do me a favor and don't tell James I freaked. He'll make fun of me."

"Eh, don't worry about it. Now sit still, we've only got four hours and you've got a lot of hair."

* * *

The ceremony itself was short and sweet, mostly because Lily didn't expect Sirius to behave through a long one. Before they knew it they were all gathered in the reception hall eating away.

"Well, I _Mrs. Potter _I I'm sorry to inform you that I am now the only sane one left." Sam smiled from a couple seats away.

"Eh, you're just jealous." Lily laughed, smiling at James who was all too daintily lifting his fork to his mouth. He winked at her, and Lily's mind traveled back to the sixteen year old boy who brought his face to the food instead of the other way around.

After a few minutes, Sirius stood up and cleared his throat loudly. The small wedding reception turned to look at him.

"Hi guys, as you all know, I've known this poor man since we were eleven year old." Sirius clapped James on the back, "You all know that I consider him to be my very best mate, but he is not my focus today. No, today is about his beautiful bride, Lily. For some reason unknown to mankind this woman pledged her life to being with this man. When she did that, James changed. He became more responsible, more socially aware, and more sensitive. For all of that I only have one thing to say to you." Sirius moved from his chair and got down on his knees in front of Lily's chair. He took one of her hands in his and yelled, "Please! Give James back!" while shaking her arm.

Everyone started laughing and Lily pulled her arm free from Sirius. "I will not." She laughed.

"Good," James interjected, "Because I really am better off with you than Sirius."

"Hmpf." Sirius crossed his arms over his chest, "I'm going to hang out with Remus." He announced heading to the other side of the table, "He still likes me. He named his kid after me. Isn't that right little Sirius junior?"

"Oh? He's Sirius junior now, is he?" Beth asked.

"Yes, I know you say SJ stands for Sirius James but I know the truth." Sirius tapped the side of his nose.

"For the record, you just implied that you slept with my wife and fathered my child." Remus glared at Sirius.

"But, also for the record, I would never sleep with Sirius. No offense Paddy, you're just not my type."

Sirius crossed his arms over his chest again, and stormed away from the table as the band began to play.

James stood up and offered his hand to Lily. Together they walked to the center of the dance floor, where Lily laid her head on James's chest, and James wrapped his arms tightly around her. They weren't so much as dancing as just swaying back and forth with the music, and just enjoying each others closeness.

"I wish we could stay like this forever." Lily whispered.

"I don't." James whispered back, "I want to enjoy our honeymoon. I want to start a family. I want to spend ever last minute of my life loving you." Lily smiled up at James as her eyes began to water. "I love you, Lily Potter."

"I love you, too, James Potter."


	11. Chapter 11

Sirius waited patiently

Sirius waited patiently. He knew his parents were creatures of habit, so he knew that this week every year they dropped anything and everything to head out to this vacation house. He also knew that Regulus would wander out into these woods just to escape their mothers screams and their fathers bitter tone. Sirius tugged at his collar. He hated wearing these stiff black robes, but he knew it would be better Regulus in neutral attire, to help him feel more at ease, and to help prevent him from running back to their parents screaming of the blood traitor.

There was a rustle in the trees, and Sirius stood straight up. He dragged his foot in the dirt of the small clearing, making a distinct shape, and then he stepped back into the darkness of the trees and watched as his younger brother meandered into the clearing.

Regulus sighed as he looked around the clearing. Sirius watched as his eyes traveled around before landing on the symbol. Regulus furrowed his brow, then stepped closer to it. After examining the markings for a moment, Regulus stood upright and called out, "Sirius Leo Black, show yourself."

"Wand on the ground, Regulus." Sirius called back, and Regulus turned to the sound of his voice.

"You first." Sirius hesitated for a second, then threw his wand out into the clearing. Regulus stared at for a second before dropping his own on top of it. Sirius came out into the clearing, and Regulus looked him over. "What are you doing here, Siri?"

"I wanted to see you, Reggie."

"Why? You didn't care about me when you decided to abandon the family for the Potters."

Despite his promise to himself to remain calm, Sirius felt his temper begin to rise. " I never abandoned you for the Potters, you abandoned me for Slytherin."

"I abandoned you? I stayed with the family, I did what our parents expected of me. Ever heard of family pride?"

"Yes I have, Reggie! Do you remember when you came home after first year with grades twice as good as mine? How about when you became seeker? Hell I was okay losing to Slytherin because I knew it was my baby brother who had out flown Beth to catch that snitch! I love you Regulus! I always have and I always will! What I don't love is the hatred and disregard for life that our family stands for. I left that  
Reggie. Not you."

Regulus stood perfectly still, staring up at Sirius. "Sirius, I-" Regulus tried. He looked at their crossed wands laying on the forest floor, and the secret symbol they had created when they were very young. He remembered being hoisted into the air by a huge hug after his first quidditch victory.

"Do you know how long Beth has been a seeker? Since she was seven years old! And look at you! You beat her on your very first game."

"Put me down, Siri!"

"I am so proud, Reg. I have to go pretend to be broken hearted now."

Regulus looked up at his older brother. Would he ever be proud of him again? Could he? What was more important? His brother, or his family name and honor? "Siri I-" He tried again, but still nothing came out.

"Whatever Reggie, I just wanted to make sure you were okay." Sirius picked up his wand, and started to walk away, but then he turned and gave Regulus a hug. "Goodbye, Reggie."

Sirius turned and walked out of the clearing, and then there was a faint pop as he disappeared.

Regulus looked at the spot where he had disappeared and finally whispered, "Siri-I am so sorry."

Regulus bent over and picked his wand up. He used his foot to draw his half of the symbol Sirius had started, then headed back to his parents.

* * *

Sirius ripped the black robes up over his head and threw them across the room. He slid his back down the wall and curled up into a ball. For some reason, he couldn't shake the feeling that he had just said goodbye to his brother forever.

* * *

**Hi Guys!! I am finally getting this up. I've had this chapter written for ever and was just looking for a good time to use it. No time like the present, eh?**

**Anyway enjoy, love, leave pretty little reviews although I don't deserve them**

**Peace  
Bekah**


	12. Chapter 12

James watched as one of his co-workers walked slowly past, completely oblivious to the world around him

James watched as one of his co-workers walked slowly past, completely oblivious to the world around him. James knew that man's brother had been ruthlessly murdered two nights ago. People claimed not to know why, but there was no doubt in anyone's mind that the man had been killed by Lord Voldemort or one of his followers. James looked back at the paperwork he was supposed to be filling out, and suddenly it didn't seem that important. James wondered if on his lunch break he should go home and see Lily. That's what he felt like he should be doing now, spending time with Lily, and his friends, as much time as possible...just in case something happened. James tried not to think like that, but in this day and age, everyone was losing someone, and the fact that he was a member of the Order of the Phoenix only made his odds worse.

"Potter, we're going to close up early today, so don't worry about coming back after lunch." He didn't say it, but James knew someone else had lost someone. James started shoving papers into his bag. He was going home to Lily before someone could tell him who would be missing tomorrow morning.

* * *

"He's got all sorts of beastly help." One man whispered, "The giants, the goblins, and I even heard that all the werewolves are on his side too." Remus watched as the two whispering men disappeared into a shop. He paused and sunk down on a bench with his lunch in his hands.

He had been hearing these rumors for ages. He's looking for werewolves to help him, to side with him. True, very few people knew and even less suspected that Remus was a werewolf, but he still couldn't help but worry.

Any moment now Remus expected to be surrounded by Death Eaters demanding for him to declare his allegiance to the Dark Lord. He wondered how long it would take him to bow under the pressure. Would they go after Sirius, James, and Peter? What about Beth? SJ? How close would they get before he couldn't take it anymore?

And then there was always concern for SJ. He was a werewolf as well and only a few months old. What if Voldemort tried to take him and sway him before he became old enough to form other opinions?

Remus didn't know what to do. These were horrible times in which people had to make horrible decisions. Remus knew his only hope was to make as few horrible decisions as possible and to wait as long as possible before he had to make them.

* * *

"I worry about you Samantha. We're targets, all of us. I just don't want you to get hurt. I can't lose you too."

Sam wanted to assure her mother it would be all right, that everyone; that she, would be alright. But she simply could not make that promise. In fact, odds were that out of the seven that called themselves the Marauders and the Ladies Fair, three or four would be murdered in this war. Three or Four of them would die for this cause, because they refuse to bow to the pressure of this so called "Dark Lord."

He already had a foothold in England. She knew it was too late to stop him from gaining power, but Sam knew it wasn't too late to halt his growth. If they could stop him where he was now, eventually they would be able to slowly start pushing him backwards, eventually ridding them of him forever.

But that would take a toll. There would be a cost to turning this man back and stealing power. Maybe it would be three or four of her friends, maybe it would be all of them, and maybe it would even be her own life.

Was she willing to pay that? Would it be worth it?

Yes. It would be worth that price.

* * *

Beth gently rocked SJ back and forth. He had just finally stopped crying, and Beth was worried that if she stopped the slow steady motion he would wake up again.

Beth knew that being a mother would be tiring and stressful, but she never realized just how scared she would be. Granted, no one could really prepare her for being a mother during the reign of one of the most powerful dark wizards of the last century. SJ murmured in his sleep, and Beth stopped rocking to see if he had woken up. When he didn't move or start crying, Beth very carefully placed him down in his crib.

She feared for her son. He had targets on his back both because of who his father was and because of what he was himself. She didn't know what she would do if she lost her baby so quickly. The family she had waited to start her whole life could be grinded to a halt in a few short months, and she didn't know if she would be able to start again. She watched SJ sleep and smiled to herself. She wouldn't let anything happen to him. Even if that meant giving her own life, she would assure that her son had a long, healthy, and happy life.

* * *

Sirius wondered how long it would be before he got news of a Black being killed or injured. Just because his family supported the opposite side of the war, that didn't mean there were immortal. Sirius couldn't help but wonder how he would feel if his parents were killed. He couldn't imagine feeling heartbroken or devastated like Lily, James, and Sam were when they lost parents. They never acted enough like parents for him to actually miss them. He would probably just feel sorry for the unneeded deaths, and life would go on.

But what about Regulus? How would he react when he was told Regulus was killed? Not well. Knowing that his baby brother who could've done so much with his life was dead, at such a young age for such a pointless cause, Sirius knew that it would be bad when that news came. He might not be able to handle it.

Sirius could only hope that it wouldn't come to that. He hoped that his brother and, hell, even his parents were smart enough to stay far enough out of the way that this bloody war would spare all of their lives.

* * *

Lily didn't know what to do with herself. When James was at work, there wasn't much to do at home. She had cleaned as much as she could, and now was bored again. She had given up on reading the newspaper and listening to the radio ages ago. Vague reports of deaths and disappearances would get her imagination going, and every day she would end up believing that one of her closest friends was gone.

If she was completely honest with herself, she didn't think any of them were going to make it through this war. The Marauders had targets on their backs simply because they were four strong, smart wizards who had flat out refused Lord Voldemort. Because of that, Lily knew it would be highly unlikely for all four of them to survive this war. And as for Sam, Beth, and herself, well, getting themselves involved with the Marauders made them more opportune bait. Again, the likely hood of all three of them making it out of this war alive and unharmed was low.

But Lily didn't like to be honest with herself. No, she would lie to herself and let herself believe that they would all be alive and well at the end of this war.

Lily wondered what it would be like if she rearranged the furniture in the living room. That would take up a few hours and keep her pleasantly distracted.

* * *

"What have you learned, Pettigrew?"

"Nothing of importance, My Lord."

"Let me be the one who decides what is and isn't important, Pettigrew. What have you learned?"

"The Potters are home from their honeymoon. James has returned to work, but Lily remains unemployed. Remus continues to work, while Beth is still on maternity leave. She will return to work in October, and Lily will baby sit the Lupin boy while Beth works."

"And what about the Lupin boy: is he like his father?"

"I don't know, my Lord. If he is, they are keeping it a well hidden secret."

"Very well, Pettigrew. I want you to keep your eyes open. At the first hint that he is like his father, I want to be informed. Do you understand?"

"Of course, my Lord, of course."

"I expect better of you, Pettigrew. Let's make sure you don't disappoint me again."

Peter bent down low as Lord Voldemort made his exit. He stayed down low for a good ten minutes ever after he was sure Voldemort was gone. It was hard for him to balance that line. His fear of Voldemort made him admit more than he wanted to, but at the same time he purposely made sure that his conversations with the Marauders were light and fluffy. The less he learned, the less he would have to reveal. And until Voldemort learned he was purposefully ignoring information, this was a good plan, and Peter was sticking to it.


	13. Chapter 13

**THIS IS A RE-WRITE PLEASE READ!!!**

**So…who hates me for waiting this long to update! *Raises hand* I'm sorry...to anyone who is still patient enough to read this. I love you guys I swear, I'm just really busy. Feel free to stone me if necessary. **

James followed the voices to his Kitchen. There sat Lily and Sam, pleasantly gossiping about some old school friends. James was glad to see that. It seemed like people never got to do the fun little things anymore.

"Hello ladies." James dropped his bag down in one of the empty chairs, and Lily jumped up.

"James! I didn't hear you come in. How was work?"

"Not good. Reports are coming in from everywhere. It's a lot of work."

"I'm sorry. Do you want me to get you some tea, or a snack or something?"

"No, no, It's okay, Lils. I think I'm going to just take a walk, clear out my head, that kind of thing, you know." Lily eyed James and went to say something, but James held up his finger and smiled. "I'm going to be very careful, of course. I'll be back in about an hour." He kissed Lily on the top of her head and waved quickly at Sam before heading back out the front door.

"How's he doing?" Sam asked cautiously.

"Alright I guess. I think he can't help but think about his parents every time he hears a report like the ones he's been getting. But he's still smiling, so that has to mean something. How about Sirius? How is he taking all this?"

Sam shrugged. "I don't really know. I don't think he's taking it very well, and because of that he's curling in on himself and kind of keeping me out of the loop."

"Is it really that bad? Like, are you two in trouble as a couple?" Lily frowned.

"No, I think we'll be alright. It's just a weird time for everyone right now. I think he'll snap out of it in a little while, and it'll all be alright." Sam gave Lily a weak smile.

"Oh! I meant to show you." Lily face broke into a huge smile. "I found this old scrapbook from when we were in fourth year." Lily jumped out of her chair. "Hold on, I'll go grab it. Help yourself to some more tea." Lily called as she bounded up the stairs.

Sam couldn't help but laugh as she stood to get more tea. Lily always found a way to keep smiling. Suddenly, Sam stood up straight. Something wasn't right. Sam slipped her wand out of her pocket, and then there was a loud bang from above her, then a loud pop. "Lily?" Sam called cautiously. After no one responded, Sam carefully went up the stairs. Lily and James's bedroom door was swinging loosely, being ripped off its bottom hinge. "Lily!" Sam repeated, and she charged into the room. Lily was nowhere to be seen. Sam looked around the room. One of Lily's trunk was open, and had been rummaged through, but there was no Lily. For a brief moment, Sam panicked, and did the only think she could think of to do. She ran and found James.

James was only two streets down when Sam caught up with him. "James! Lily! James, Lily's gone!" Sam spat out. James didn't hesitate. He began to run in a flat out sprint until he was back in their house. "Lily!" He yelled as he entered the house. He continued to scream her name as he searched the house, until he saw the bedroom door. He ran inside his room and barely had time to acknowledge the messed up trunk before something heavy bashed into the back of his head and he was knocked unconscious.

""""

Lily sat up slowly. Her head was pounding The last thing she remembered was she was going to try and show Sam an old scrap book. Now, she didn't have any idea where she was. She looked around to see if she could see any clues to her location. The room was a cement, nondescript room. She couldn't see where the door was, but there was an old bed frame shoved to the side an put on its edge. Lily stood up and walked towards the bed frame, and as she got closer she saw a limp figure lying behind it. She claimed her hand to her mouth to stop herself from screaming. She would recognize that hair anywhere. She rushed to his side, turned him so he was laying flat on his back "Please wake up, James." Lily shook James' shoulders very carefully, but he didn't stir. "Come on, James." Lily placed her head onto James' chest, listening to his faint heartbeat. She kept her head there, eagerly listening, making sure that beat didn't stop. After a few minutes, his breath hitched, and he groaned. Lily sat up and watched his face. His eyes tightened and he groaned again.

"Ow. My head." He brought his hand tenderly to the back of his head. He opened his eyes slowly, and saw Lily smiling at him. Instantly, he tried to set up, but Lily put a hand on his chest, so he stayed down.

"Be careful. If you sit up too quickly, you'll feel worse than before." James nodded, and help up his hand. Lily took it and very slowly pulled James up. When he was sitting up he switched into business mode.

"Are you okay, Lily?"

"Yes I'm fine. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Where are we?"

"Not a clue."

James nodded and assessed the room. "Do you have any idea where the door is?"

"No. I'd only been awake for a few minutes before you woke up?" James nodded again.

"Well, I think it's safe to assume we know whose done this." James sighed. "I guess we just get to sit around and wait for him to reveal himself." Lily nodded grimly and looked around the room as if she expected him to burst in at that very moment.

He didn't.

In fact, Lily and James felt like they had waited for hours when there was finally some activity. A loud smash came from outside, and there was the horrible grind of rock scraping against rock. Lily and James watched as a door slowly cracked out of the wall. As they expected, the people on the opposite side of the door were wearing long dark robes with silvery masks covering their faces.

"You will come with us." A silky voice commanded from behind one of the masks. Since they really didn't see the point in resisting at this time, Lily and James followed.

""  
'This isn't right, this isn't right, this isn't right.' Peter was talking to himself again, pacing around the tiny living room of his little flat. He knew that as he stood there, Lily and James would be in the grips of the dark lord, again.

He knew it was a matter of pride for the Dark Lord because Lily and James refused to join him, and refused to die. He simply couldn't stand for it, so he would keep coming at them until he was victorious.

The catch was, Peter still didn't want James to die. James had always been nice to him, always paid him a least the tiniest bit of attention…So James dying was still regarded as a very bad thing in his head.

"Oh, bloody hell." Peter muttered before disappearing with a pop.

""

They walked down a narrow hallway, twisting and turning around curves. After they walked for what seemed to be forever, they came to a dead end. One of the cloaked men brought out his want and tapped a rhythm onto the wall. The horrible grind of rock on rock filled the hall again. When the door opened, Lily and James were pushed inside. They found themselves in a circle of robed men, each hidden behind a silver mask.

James looked through the room. Each man looked the same as the nest. Either Voldemort had mellowed out so that he would dress equally as his followers, or he wasn't yet in the room. He figured it was probably the second one. For a moment, they both stood in an awkward silence in the center of the circle, before there was a loud pop and the elegant spin of a cloak. James rolled his eyes as Voldemort revealed himself from the cloak.

"Really? Was that needed? I mean, we knew you were coming. You haven't shocked us." Voldemort turned to James and smiled a sick little smile.

"James Potter. You don't change, do you? Always the cocky, arrogant little boy. Don't you think it's about time you grow up?"

James laughed. "You know, Lily said the exact same thing to me the other day. Granted, I had charmed the stairs to make the sounds of…let's say 'bodily functions' shall we…every time someone stepped on them. I do have to admit, that was a bit juvenile, but I'll be damned if it wasn't funny."

"Pranks aside, Potter, it's far time you entered the adult world and accepted adult responsibilities. There is a war going on here, Potter. I am going to win. If you choose to side with me, I'll make sure you live a long, full, healthy life, even with your mudblood wife. If you don't…well, then I would have to say goodbye to the both of you."

"Yeah…about that. You realize that as of now you have used Lily as bait three times and clubbed me in the head twice. I've lost so many brain cells from being banged around by you I think it's safe to say that the reason I continue to be so immature entirely your fault." James looked to Lily, "Will you take that as an excuse? I'm terribly sorry that I charmed the stairs to fart, but I can't help it due to the fact that I have been clubbed over the head repeatedly during kidnappings."

"If I must accept that excuse, then I guess I shall. How are we going to get out of here today, James?"

"I don't know. The building appears to be structurally sound, so no knocking it down. We are severally outnumbered, and I am sure that the so called dark lord here was smart enough to hide our location so we can't be found…I guess we'll just have to rely on the fact that we are stronger and smarter."

"Stronger and Smarter? Now Mr. Potter, aren't we getting a little cocky?"

"Okay…Maybe equally strong, and maybe just the tiniest bit stupider (Your fault you know…it goes back to all that head clubbing) but still, we definitely have better friends then you do."

"Well, Seeing as I stand here with twenty of my closest friends, and you two stand all alone, that remains to be seen."

"Yeah, Well…" James started again, when there was a chorus of "Stupefy!"  
Red lights flew everywhere, and several Death Eaters were knocked to the ground. Voldemort turned very quickly on the stop, and was gone. Several of the unstunned Death Eaters followed quickly, and Sirius ran up to Lily and James.

"You two okay?"

"Yeah, thanks to Voldemort's love to ramble." James said, rubbing the back of his neck. "Nice of you to show up, I was running out of witty banter and I'm sure he was getting close to the 'Kill them' part of the show."

"No problem."

"How'd you find us anyway?" Lily asked.

"It's amazing what Pete can overhear when he can fit into walls." Sirius smiled, "Gotta love the little rat. Okay then, you guys should get home and rest up. Beth is livid because you promised her you would never get captured again and she wants to kill you two."

"Damn, and she's immune to my witty banter." James laughed, taking Lily's arm and preparing to leave.

**Well there you have it…like I said it was really lame.**

**If you've bothered to read this, and you happen to be a Stargate SG-1 Sam/Jack Shipper…please head over and read the stories at /~TheKerrGirl. She loves reviews!**

Love Love Love  
Bekah


	14. Chapter 14

**Okay, who hates me? *raises hand* I'm sorry guys, if anyone still reads this. I got caught up with reality and there was much hecticness. On top of all that, I've deiced to go back and edit A Delayed Reaction so that it no longer looks like it was written by a twelve year old with a minimal grip on grammar. So far I've gotten up to chapter 4 re-written so feel free to go review the changes if you want. It should stay relatively the same plot wise, but the jokes are now less corny and it's a little more DH friendly. ANYWAY, on with the show!**

**-+-**

"Remus, would you be terribly upset if I strangled your child." Sirius said softly.

"Yes, I would. Besides, your hair really is the perfect length for that." Remus couldn't help but laugh. His six month old was sitting happily on Sirius' shoulders, using the length of Sirius' hair as a tether as he leaned to look at his surrounds.

"Yes, well, he's a curious little bugger who is hurting my head." Sirius griped, but simply moved some sickles forward on the table. "Place a bet or fold, Potter."

"I'll take you on, Black, I'm feeling I'm going to be lucky tonight and you're distracted by hair pulling. Lupin?"

"I'll fold, and take the baby so you two can have a fair bluffing argument, and then you can get so preoccupied with each other that Peter wins."

"Hey! Don't give up my strategy!"

"Sorry, Pete." Remus plucked SJ off Sirius' shoulders and started bouncing him on his hip.

"Is that how Wormy has been winning all these years?" James and Sirius exchanged a glance.

"Dang it, Moony. Now they'll be focusing on me. I'll never win." Peter threw down his cards, and crossed his arms over his chest.

"That makes so much sense. I knew that Pete wasn't that good a bluffer."

"Excuse me, Sirius Black; I can bluff just fine as long as I don't have to annoying prats watching my every move."

"Whatever you say, Wormtail." Sirius gave James an over exaggerated wink and Peter dove over the poker table and grabbed at Sirius' neck. Sirius turned into a dog and ran to hide behind Remus' legs.

"Watch the child!" Remus shouted as Peter lunged at Sirius again. SJ laughed as he was thrust up above Remus' head and out of harm's way. James, the only one still sitting near the poker table, began to collect the galleons that had fallen to the floor.

-+-

For the past ten minutes, no one had said anything. The Ladies Fair were just lavishing the fact that nothing in the vicinity had broken, they had cups of tea that weren't going to randomly change into a different beverage or have salt instead of sugar in them, and they were getting foot massages and pedicures. In short, they were pretending that they had nothing to do with the Marauders at all.

Beth was the first to break the silence. "So how much danger do you think my son is in?"

"Minimal. The only real danger is if one of them is caught cheating or stealing during poker night, and even then I think your husband is smart enough to get the hell out of dodge." Lily said and then took another long sip of tea.

"Unless of course you're husband is the one doing the cheating or stealing, then your son maybe in grave danger as Sirius, James, and Peter take him hostage until Remus returns the money." Sam amended, her eyes shut, lounging back in her chair.

"Somehow I doubt that Remus would be the one cheating or stealing…James on the other hand…" Beth grinned.

"You're probably right," Lily sighed and sunk back farther in her chair. "I really need to learn a good broken nose spell."

"Hey, you are the poor fool who married the boy." Sam said

"Speaking of marriage…" No one said anything else for a few minutes, so Sam opened her eyes to see both of her best friends staring t her intently.

"Oh no. No, no, no. Just because you two have gone loopy, that doesn't mean I have to jump on the crazy bandwagon."

"Come on, you haven't even considered marrying Sirius?"

"No I really haven't. Sirius and I don't feel the need to go out, get married, and start a family. No need to domesticate."

"So you're telling me that if Sirius whisked you away on a romantic evening then got down on one knee, you would tell him no?" Beth asked skeptically.

"First of all, let's examine the Marauder's proposal track record. Number one had his girlfriend propose and then bought the ring six months later. Number two had the girlfriend thinking they were splitting up before revealing the ring, and received a swing to the head. And those are the 'romantic' two marauders. Secondly, I don't think a ring and a ceremony will prove that Sirius and I love each other anymore."

"I guess you're right." Lily shut her eyes and reclined back into her seat. After a few minutes Beth followed suit.

"Besides," Sam added, almost an afterthought, "Since when have I ever wanted to be like the two of you."

-+-

"Alright, Potter, here's the deal. You cough up those galleons and no will have to get hurt." Remus, Sirius, and Peter had surrounded James, their own squabbles forgotten.

"A: I don't know what you're talking about; B: I've gone toe to toe with Voldie himself, so what makes you think I'm scared of you?" James crossed his arms, and smirked.

"Oh, hi, Lily, Sam, Beth, what happened during our poker night, you ask? Well, James insulted Beth and me for having children so young, Sam and Sirius for not getting married, then stole from all of us because he squandered his last paycheck on firewhiskey."

"I didn't!"

"Did too, I heard you." Remus readjusted SJ on his hip.

"I was deeply offended." Sirius hung his head.

"It troubled me deeply to hear you say such things about our friends." Peter nodded.

"You wouldn't."

"Wouldn't we?"

James gave each of his friends a once over, before sighing and turning his pockets inside out, handing back galleons.

-+-

"Well, that was ridiculously stupid." Lily laughed, folding down the covers.

"Well, with any luck they wouldn't have been paying attention and we could've been much richer." James pulled off his shirt, and turned back to his wife, "And you know that you only married me for my money."

"Clearly. Because it wasn't until I realized how rich you were and how good you looked with your shirt off that I even considered you." Lily crawled into bed. "But now I can only hope that you die early so I can inherit all your money and I can go off to marry my real one true love."

"Your one true love, eh?"

"Yes. Sirius and I clearly belong together don't you think?"

"Nah, you'd kill him."

"Remus then?"

"Daddy-whipped. Loves that little boy and his mother way too much."

"Peter?"

"Too twitchy for you. It would be more killing."

"Darn. I guess that means I'm stuck with you."

"I guess so. Lucky me." James crawled into bed next to Lily. She turned his back to him and he wrapped his arm around her waist. After a couple of minutes, James whispered, "Lily?"

"Yes, James?"

"You don't actually love Sirius more than me, right?"

Lily laughed, and turned to give her husband a kiss.


End file.
